This invention relates generally to a commutator device for miniature motors, and more particularly to a commutator device for miniature motors in which a terminal part of a commutator segment has a neck portion at which the transverse crosssectional area of the terminal part is made smaller than the transverse crosssectional area of other portions thereof, and a means for easily bonding a lead wire to the terminal part is provided so that a lead wire is held in position by bending the terminal part at the neck portion thereof, and welded to the terminal part with resistance welding.